Ten Years Gone
by LilahMorgann
Summary: Two very different women have to keep a child safe from her crime family.
1. Chapter 1

**Just as a warning this won't be a cross over until later on. I love constructive criticisms.**

Joan came down the steps to the DPD floor and walked towards her operative Annie's desk. She was sitting at her desk looking over patterns in newspapers with Jai, and Joan smiled to herself knowing the two looked for every excuse to be with each other.

"Annie, can you come to my office with me? I need to speak to you about a case," Joan asked. Annie smiled and nodded.

"Of course Joan. Do you think you can finish this Jai?" Annie asked him and he nodded.

"Have fun." He told her as the two women walked to Joan's office. Joan locked the door behind them, and Annie noticed Arthur standing next to her desk with a large file.

"Annie, just the woman I wanted to see. Please sit". She sat anxious for her next task.

"Don't look so worried Annie," Joan smiled. "It's a very basic assignment." Arthur handed her a school picture of a young girl about sixteen or seventeen. Her thick brown hair was pulled into a French braid and she was wearing a private school uniform. Annie noticed her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"Meet Danica Novák. She's sixteen going on seventeen, likes riding horses, does extremely well in school, and is next in line to take over her Czech family's crime business," Joan told her.

"A child mob boss? That's interesting," Annie noted.

"If we can help it she will never have to take over that business. She's been in contact with us for about sixth months while trying to help us build a case against her Uncle Josef and the rest of the family," Arthur told her. "That was until her Uncle became very ill. It seems now our window of time has shortened dramatically."

"They want her to take over after he passes away?" Annie asked.

"Yes and it's worse than that. Since she was six her Uncle has lived with her here in the states while running his business during the school year, and then they both live in Ceske Budejovice during the summers. But we recently got a panicked phone call from Danica telling us her Uncle has informed her she isn't coming back to the States. He wants her to learn more about her country she is going to serve." Joan told her.

"But she's just a kid! Why would a business this large allow a kid to take it over?" Annie asked.

"A very intelligent kid who has spent most of her life convincing her family she is loyal to a cause she finds horrendous," Arthur explained.

"Do we really trust Danica that she is going to turn on her family?" Annie asked staring at the photo. Annie wasn't sure if the CIA could really know where Danica's loyalties lied.

"Her Uncle gained custody of her after her parents were murdered. Well, burned to ashes to be more exact after they were dragged out of their home in front of Danica when she was just six," Arthur replied.

"Here in the states?" Annie asked puzzled.

"As far as we can tell her father, Ezven, was trying to distance himself from his family as much as possible. Her mother, Petra, fled the country with him and she had been abandoned by her family years before." Joan told her. "All we need you to do is go to the Czech Republic and retrieve Danica. Follow your procedure and it will lead you to a safe house in Gmund, a city in Austria just out of the Republic. Wait for a phone call from us and we'll tell you when you can return home. It shouldn't be more than a few days."

"What should I tell Danica while we are waiting?" Annie asked. She wasn't to sure about this being a basic assignment. That's what she had been told on her first day on the job and that had ended with her dodging bullets.

"Just that we need to make sure its safe and all the plans are in order. Most likely she is going to be so shook up she won't ask too many questions." Joan told her and handed her the rest of the file containing her protocol. "Be safe Annie."


	2. Chapter 2

Annie sat on the plane and tried to get into character of hotel owner Lucy Myers. The CIA was friends with the real owner of the hotel that the Novak family was having a get together at. For the safety of the hotel owner if any of the Novak's asked any employee if they knew who Annie was they would say no. Annie knew this gave her a very short window to get Danica to the safe house. The plane landed and Annie changed into her more formal outfit in the air port bathroom. She followed the signs to taxis and found the one marked with a number seven. When she got into the car she asked "Do you often drive on busy roads?"

"Often but I try to drive carefully with the other cars around me." He told her and Annie nodded satisfied he was the driver she needed. They drove until they reached a gorgeous hotel in the center of the Czech Republic. She paid her fake driver (if any of the Novak's were watching it would draw suspicion if she didn't pay) and walked into the hotel. Her protocol told her the ballroom the family was in was in the very back of the hotel. She flashed a fake employee badge at anyone who looked her way. The room was filled of people that Annie would have thought looked like very nice people if she didn't know better. It amazed her men playing with small children had most likely had ordered a hit earlier that day. She saw Danica standing across the room wearing a beautiful purple dress that fell just below her knees. She appeared happy but Annie knew she was terrified at that moment. Turning on your country and family, no matter how much you felt they had betrayed you, was not an easy task.

"I'm sorry but this is a private party." Annie turned around to see a tall male behind her. She showed him her badge and smiled.

"Lucy Myer, hotel owner." She told him. He shook his head and frowned.

"No, No I already met the owner Paul."

"I'm his wife." She smiled again. "By the looks of you I don't blame my husband for not telling you about me." He laughed and gave her shoulder a pat.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Myers. Please have a good time at our party. It's my father sixtieth birthday." He told her and walked away. Annie was a little worried he had let her off so easy, but everyone in the room seemed to be drinking plenty. Annie took a drink herself and made her way to the front of the room where Danica was standing with a few men.

"I'm Lucy Myer I own the hotel with my husband. I hope you don't mind me joining your family." They made introductions and shook their hands. She made eye contact with Danica who she could tell was trying not to show any emotions as she recognized the protocol script. She made small talk with the men trying to gain a little trust.

Annie pretended to notice something at the doors of the back of the ballroom. "That's my cake director. Danica, would you like to help put the finishing touches on the cake?"

"I think if it's best if she stays here." One man said.

"Oh please Christopher!" Danica begged. "You know how much I love cooking!" Christopher nodded and laughed.

"It's true. She's always watching those American cooking shows." He told Annie. "Be back in five minutes." He told her and both women nodded. Trying not to look desperate Annie made her way to the hallway with Danica. She led Danica to the stairwell and closed the door behind them.

"Danica I need you to run with me okay? We don't know how much time we have. Follow me and just listen." Danica remained silent as they ran down the stairs until the reached the garage. Annie quickly searched the garage for the car in the protocol until she found it. She shoved Danica in the car and closed the door.

"I need to get somewhere very quickly. We are in a hurry." Annie rushed out. The driver nodded and pulled the car out of the garage.

"I can drive there for you." He told her and Annie nodded. She looked over at Danica who seemed to be in shock. "Are you okay?"

"I don't have a bullet in my head so I guess." She replied. "Where are we going?"

"Austria. I know it's a long drive, but we just didn't feel it was safe to fly." Annie replied. "You can try to get some sleep."

"I don't think I'm going to sleep until I get to America." She told Annie. "How long are we in Austria ?"

"Until we know it's safe to come to the U.S." Annie told her. She rested her head against the car window and despite her previous claim was quickly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie shook Danica awake when they reached Gmund about an hour and half later. They weren't quite at the location, but there were things they needed do first.

"What?" Danica mumbled while turning away.

"You have to put some things on." Annie told her and handed her a hat, scarf and sunglasses. Danica rolled her eyes but put them on as Annie did the same thing. The driver stopped the car when they reached a watch store. Annie took Danica's hand and led her out of the car. "Don't say anything." Annie told her. They walked into the store together and because it was almost closing time the store was empty.

"Can I help you two?" The man at the counter asked.

"We wanted to see some watches, but I don't see anything interesting. Do you have more downstairs?" Annie asked him.

"Are you sure? I have some more items behind the counter." He told her. Annie shook her head.

"No I think it would be best if we saw the watches downstairs." Annie told him. He nodded and motioned toward the door toward the back of the building. He reached behind a bookcase until it swung open, and he opened the door that was behind it.

"Seriously, a book case?" Danica asked as she rolled her eyes. Annie shrugged her shoulders and walked down the stairs with Danica's hand in hers. They walked down the stairs as the man closed the door and put the bookcase back in place. They reached the base of the stairs and Annie double bolted the door locked. She sighed and took off her hat, scarf and sunglasses putting them on the small table that was in the middle of the room. Danica did the same as Annie looked around the room. There was a small kitchen with a few essentials like bread lying out and a couch next to the table. She opened the door leading to the bedroom that had one bed. Annie stepped inside to look around the bathroom when she heard Danica walk in.

"I guess we are sharing a bed." Annie told her and Danica nodded.

"That's fine. We shouldn't be here long right?" Danica asked.

"No more than a couple of days." She looked around their bare living space. "I have no idea what we are supposed to do for the next couple of days."

"Charades? Hide in go seek?" Danica suggested and they both laughed. Danica plunked down on the bed and lay down. "I can't believe I'm not dead. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem." Annie told her and lay down next to her.

"Can I ask what your real name is?"

"Annie." She told her and smiled.

"Thank you Annie for everything." Danica told her and reached into her dresses pocket. She pulled out a small photo and handed it to Annie. "Mama and Papa." Annie looked at her parents. Petra had hair the color of honey and blue eyes, while her husband had dark hair and brown eyes.

"You look like both of them." She told her. "You have your Moms smile and your Dads coloring." She handed back the picture that's edges were frayed from Danica's years of looking at it.

"This was the only picture I was ever allowed to have of them. I stared at it for years hoping it would erase the image of them so afraid that night." Danica told her sitting up on the bed and Annie did the same. "I was only six. I was asleep when my parents busted into my room and my Mama put my under my bed. She told me I had to stay there and be very quiet until someone came to get me. Papa told me to be brave and that I would understand everything one day. Then they left my room and that's when the screaming started." Danica brushed away tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. "I never saw them again. The last memory I have of them was blood curdling screams."

"They would be so proud of you right now." Annie told her. She wrapped her arms around Danica to give her a quick, but she surprised her by wrapping her own arms around Annie and cried deep heavy sobs. Annie held her and rocked her until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie woke several hours later with Danica still in her arms. She gently unwrapped the young girl from her arms, and got out of the bed as quietly as she could. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and walked to the kitchen. She inspected the food that was out, but she didn't have much of an appetite at the time. She couldn't get the image of Danica's happy parents knowing the horrible way their lives had ended. But she was going to the best she could take care of their daughter. Annie was sitting on the couch leafing through some magazines when Danica drowsily walked in.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Five in the morning." Annie told her after checking her phone.

"I never thought I would live this long." She told Annie shaking her head and munching on a piece of bread. "I can't believe all of this is happening. I can't believe I'm finally free from my Uncle. I get just to live my life now."

"And now you can be whoever you want to be." Annie smiled at her.

"Anything beats mob boss." Danica told her sitting on the couch next to her. "My family always made fun of me for watching American cooking shows. They told me it was a stupid dram. But maybe now I can be a cook; own my own restaurant." Annie almost replied but just then her phone went off.

"I'll be right back." She told Danica as she walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Walker."

"Everything going well Annie?" Joan asked.

"Danica is ready to get back to the States."

"Well I think she is going to be much more anxious when she hears the great news you are going to be giving her. Petra and Ezven are alive Annie."

"Alive? I thought you said they were burned to ashes?" Annie was both stunned and thrilled.

"Josef Novak did an impressive job making it look that way. He must have found bodies that were similar in age and body type to burn. At the times of the murder DNA testing wasn't very advanced, and they able to put a lot of evidence around the body that made it look like it was Petra and Ezven." Joan told her. "A necklace Petra always wore things like that."

"Where have they been for ten years?" Annie asked.

"Apparently they have been held hostage for those ten years in the United States by the Novak family. They were forced to continue helping with the business, and were threatened that if they ever tried to leave Josef would kill Danica." Joan replied. "But now they're safe in the CIA headquarters waiting for their daughter to come home."

"And you're sure its really them?" Annie asked.

"Yes, that's why you and Danica have been in Austria. We needed time to get them safe and run a blood test on them to verify their identities."

"I'm sure they can't wait to see Danica." Annie replied smiling.

"They were so relieved to hear she was safe." Joan told her. "They can't wait to see their Králík."

"Their rabbit?" Annie laughed and Joan laughed too.

"I didn't have the chance to ask about it. As we walked to the safety room I heard Ezven tell Petra not to worry that their Králík would be safe. He told her Danica was a smart girl."

"He definitely isn't wrong about that!" Annie said.

"You and Danica should be able to be on your way home in a few hours. Ezven and Petra are almost on their way Alberque. That's their relocation city where they will live in while they are in witness protection. Just follow your protocol."

"And I can tell her that her parents are alive?" Annie asked.

"Of course. Be safe Annie." Joan told her and hung up. Annie tried to gain her composure before she went out to tell Danica the news. She went out the small living room and Danica looked up from her magazine.

"Everything okay Annie?" She asked.

"Great actually." Annie told her and sat down next to her. "Sweetheart, your parents are alive and in the United States." Danica's eyes bulged and she shook her head.

"No, that's not possible!"

"I know it's heard to believe but the CIA did DNA test." Annie told her. "They haven't been able to reach out to you because they were told if they tried your family would murder you."

"I have parents." Danica whispered.

"Parents you will be able to see very soon. We should be able to get on a plane soon and your Marshall's that will take care of you in witness protection will meet us at some point so I can hand you off to them." Annie told her. "Your parents will be in Alberque already and meet you there."

"We're going to be a suburban family in Alberque." Danica laughed. "Funny how fast your life can change right?"

"Now all of you get fresh starts. Your parents and the Králík." Annie started to laugh but she stopped when she saw the look of confusion on Danica's face.

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry someone I work with heard your father call you that and I thought it was a pet name." Annie told her. She assumed Danica was so upset because she was hearing a pet name that had been lost to her for so many years. But she knew something was really wrong when Danica began to cry.

"No, no, no." Danica cried.


	5. Chapter 5

"Danica, what's wrong?" Annie asked. Danica was holding her head in her hands pacing around the small room. The Farm had trained operatives for a lot of things, but not crying teenage girls, especially ones who were crying about a potential national security breech.

"No, no, no." She kept repeating as the tears continued to flow. Annie gently grabbed her by her shoulders and the young girl seemed to remember something. "You need to call your boss or somebody. The people watching my parents aren't safe."

"Not safe? I don't understand what you're talking about." Danica shook her head and sat down on the couch in a daze. Danica closed her eyes as if to brace herself as she began to explain what in the hell she was rambling about.

"Králík isn't a childhood pet name. It's what my family's business used to call someone who could easily get through U.S. customs. Someone who can get thorough easy and not set off a lot of red flags. Someone like me." She sighed and Annie began to understand.

"You would be able to travel between the U.S. and the Czech Republic easily because you're an American citizen," Annie whispered. It was a common strategy with crime lords because of the increased security measures since 9/11.

"That's why my Uncle must have let me live here for so long. It would have looked wrong if I would have suddenly started coming to the U.S," Danica commented. "I don't know why or how they did it but my parents must have been in on the fake murders."

"Are you sure? I mean it was just one word. Maybe my boss didn't hear it right." Annie asked with hope in her voice, but her optimism was not shared with Danica.

"No it's an insult. A Králík is someone stupid enough to be manipulated to be used for the family business." Danica told her wiping away her tears. "You really should call someone. I don't know what my family is planning and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Annie picked up her phone and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She called the emergency operative in the protocol and was quickly transferred to Joan. She explained the situation to her very confused and frustrated boss.

"Okay Annie someone is still going to come pick you two up in three hours. As for her parents I think I'm going to have to do an interrogation and get to the bottom of this." Joan told her wondering what else could go wrong with this asset.

"What will happen to them if Danica is right?" Annie asked.

"They'll be detained and Danica will have to go into Witness Protection by herself." Joan told her. "You're going to have to explain to Danica she may have to testify against her parents too."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Annie asked. Of all the things she could have imagined happening to them like shootings or kidnappings this was so much worse.

"That you are here for her, and that she is going to have incredible people looking after her. The Marshalls she is with are the best of the best Annie." Joan told Annie. Annie took deep breaths letting Joan's confident tone sooth her. They talked over a few details and then hung up. Annie quietly walked through the bedroom and into the living room unsure what she should do. Danica was curled up on the edge of the couch silently crying. Annie walked over to the couch and gently rubbed her back.

"I bet they never even wanted me. I bet they just had me so they could have a Králík." Danica muttered.

"Oh honey I'm sure that's not-" Danica shot up and glared at Annie.

"How could you possibly know? You haven't even ever met them. All you know about them is details that a six year old little girl remembered." Annie didn't know what to say.

"Your right, I don't know them." Danica nodded but seemed more calm. She leaned against Annie who took her in her arms.

"I should have known. How could I have not known?" Danica whispered.

"You were a little girl. All children think they parents are perfect." Annie told her and Danica nodded.

"I always wondered about my name."

"Your name?" Annie asked.

"It is a Czech name, but it isn't a very obvious one," Danica replied as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I asked my Mama why I didn't have more of a Czech name once. All the other kids I met who had parents that were immigrants always had really culturally obvious names. She told me she didn't want me to be made fun of in school. Maybe she didn't want me to sound un-American. You know catch someone's eye."

"I know this may be hard to hear, but I really think your parents love you." Annie sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't really care anymore and I just want to start my life."


	6. Chapter 6

The steady rumble of the planes engine was all Danica could hear as she put her ear to the rough wall of the plane. She tried to shift in the uncomfortable and tight plane chair, but she knew she wasn't going to get any rest anyway.

"Jillian? Jillian are you okay?" Annie asked using the code names they were required to use in public.

"Yeah Molly." She nodded. Their awkward pause was filled with the happy chatter of their fellow passengers discussing vacation and work planes. Danica could hear the flight attendants taking drink orders a few rows down. She was trying to contain her urge to look around the plane and try to see if she could figure out which passengers were also operatives.

"Sorry, I'm just an overprotective sister I guess." Annie shrugged and Danica nodded with a blank expression in responce to their cover story. God she hated when she acted this way. Her Uncle always called it one of her moods. She would just want to sit in silence with her own thoughts and would get irritable when others tried to talk to her. She knew Annie was trying to help but she was so confused at the moment. How could her parents do this to her? Did they even want her at all in the first place?

"Would you like anything to drink?" The flight attendants gentle voice pulled her out of her own head. She looked up to see the woman's kind smile, but only grumbled to herself what the woman had to be happy about.

"Ginger ale." Planes had always made her nauseas but her Uncle had always made her fly in one anyway. She didn't even hear what Annie had ordered, because she was already in her own head at that point. When she did shift to another position in her seat she saw a look of desperation in Annie's face. She knew she wanted to talk to her about her parents, but on the plane wasn't a good time. She wasn't looking forward to when they got to New York and she would be handed off to her handlers. She guessed there would be some sort of transition period and Annie would try to get her to talk. Well, there wasn't anything Annie could say that was going to change the face her parents were criminals.

* * *

><p>"Who do you want to take?" Joan asked Jai. They were standing in front of the two doors of the rooms Petra and Ezven were being detained for integration, and holding manila folders containing various pictures and reports.<p>

"I think you should take Petra." He told her firmly.

"Because I'm a woman?" Joan arched her brown and rolled her eyes.

"Because if she is going to talk there is no way she is talking to a man. Even if she was in on the whole thing she has been living in a world full of controlling men."

"Fine you're probably right." She sighed and went to open the door. "But you're buying me lunch today." They both smiled as they opened their doors. Joan quickly put on a serious face when she entered the cold integration room. She sat down at the cold steel table facing Petra.

"I want to see my husband." She said simply and calmly with her light accent, but Joan could hear her lightly taping her pumps on the tile floor. Her hair hair was in loose curls, and she looked pretty good for being held in an interrogation room.

"That's not possible right now." She told her firmly. "I need to talk to you about-"

"If you're going to ask about my families business I'm not talking about that to you. I don't know what's going on!" She yelled. "One minute I'm waiting for a plane and the next I'm told I'm under arrest."

"You know why you're here, and we're not talking about the business. I know you aren't going to turn on them without a reason. You faked your own death and assumed a false identity for ten years, so I think we crossed that bridge a long time ago." Joan pulled out the school picture of Danica and pushed it toward Petra. "I want to talk about her."

"What does Danica have to do with any of this? She's just a child!" Petra had tears forming in the corners of her eyes but Joan kept a straight face.

"Cut the crap Petra" She told her. "I know you were in on the entire thing. But if you talk to me about your husband family business I can get you into Witness Protection, and maybe you can see your daughter once a year."

"His family was the only real family I ever had. I would never turn on them, and the U.S. is blowing this whole thing out of proportion. It was just money laundering." Joan pulled out another photo and pushed it toward her. It was a picture of twenty to thirty young girls in a small room.

"Are you really going to try to convince me these girls were coming to the U.S to be maids or nannies?" Joan asked staring Petra straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about-" She shook her head but Joan cut her off.

"Did you ever think Josef could have made Danica one of these girls? Did you ever think about what your daughter was going though without her parents?"

"Of course! The plan was for Ezven and me to move back to the Republic, and get to know Danica again." She shook her head in disbelief. "We were just trying to do what was best for our family. I don't understand why Danica can't understand that, and why she has betrayed our family."

"She's trying to do the right thing." Joan told her flatly.

"The Novak family has been through wars, our country being torn apart and Communist leaders." Joan saw a look of pure hatred in Petra's eyes as Petra leaned forward almost out of her seat. "And if that little bitch things she can rip our family apart and ruin what we have worked for years she isn't my daughter anymore." Silence filled the air as Petra sat back with a look of satisfaction. Joan knew at this point she wasn't going to be able to turn Petra. She had been lost years ago. She picked the pictures back up and walked to leave the room, but she turned around at the last minute.

"You're going to wake up in a year in prison and you're going to realize how much you have lost for people who don't even care about you."


	7. Chapter 7

**So not to sound too needy but if your reading this story can you please review so I know if I should continue this story? I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Annie and Danica were escorted by several police officers when they reached New York to a secure holding room. They walked briskly together and Annie gently squeezed Danica's hand once to tell her she was there for her. Annie knew Danica was going to take a while to recover from everything, but Annie at least wanted to make sure she was getting there before she left. They were led into a room with a table, two chairs, two bottles of water, and no windows. Danica walked slightly to a chair while Annie continued to stand by the front of the door.

"There are some things for you two to use on the table. I'm sorry there isn't a chance for showers." The tall male cop told them nodding to the table with a few brushes, deodorants and wipes. "We'll be right outside if you need anything."

"We'll be fine." She told him and he left the room. She sat down next to Danica still unsure of what to say. Danica was staring at the picture of her parents again.

"Do you want to talk about anything? It doesn't even have to be about your parents. Do you want to know what questions you should ask your Marshall's?" She asked gently.

"Nope." She sighed and quickly ripped the picture in half. She just wanted for forget about her parents and move on. "Do you want it?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I guess. Maybe its evidence my bosses would want." Annie took the picture and put it in her pocket. "Look Danica, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, but you can't spend your entire life letting your family ruin the rest of it. They're not worth it." She could see the tears forming in Danica's eyes and she wasn't even bothering to brush them away anymore. Annie took Danica's hand in her own and gently rubbed it.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked looking into Annie's eyes while continuing to cry. "The only thing I had left to hang on to was the memory of my parents. Now it turns out the people I have spent the last ten years of my life mourning are criminals! I don't even know what to think anymore." Danica felt like her mind was spinning out of control. She had no idea who she was anymore. The death of her parents was what had kept her going when she thought about testifying, and now knowing her parents were part of it too confused her.

"All you have to think about is testifying Danica." Annie said calmly while looking into her eyes giving her a gentle smile. "Everything else is going to fall into place. You'll see I promise. Do you trust me?" Danica wiped away her tears and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I trust you." Danica began tugging at the sleeve of her shirt that she had found in the closet of their safe house. "Do you really think this whole starting my new life thing is really going to work?" Danica didn't know if she really believed someone could just pack up their life and start everything over without major repercussions. How could someone change who they are?

"I do Honey, I really do. Your smart, brave, and you've been through more hell than most people ever do in their entire lifetime. Now you get to live your life with a whole new start." God, Annie just wanted her to be okay. She wanted her to start her new life off just a little better than she had started off. "Your Marshall's are going to make sure you get the best possible start." Annie turned her head when she heard muffled voices outside the door.

"Is that them?" Danica asked quietly. Her family had always taught her to be very wary of police, and even though she had never believed them some of the things her Uncle had said still lingered.

"Probably." Annie said as she turned back to Danica.

"This is the last time we are ever going to see each other isn't it?" Danica asked softly while playing with one of her finger nails.

"I'm sorry but yes. That's just the way it has to be to keep us both safe." Danica nodded again knowing even though she had barely spent time together she was going to miss Annie. Annie turned around again when she heard the door open again, and saw a tall, blond woman walk in.

"I'm Marshall Mary Shepard." She introduced her self and shook both of their hands. There were few things that made Mary nervous, but teen girl witnesses definitely did. She could smell the security breaches from a mile away. "My partner is outside the door waiting for us to leave. Are you ready Danica?"

"Sure I guess." Danica was a little shaken by Mary's abruptness when Annie had always been so motherly and gentle with her. "Bye Annie, thank you for everything."

"Bye Sweetie, good luck on your new life." Annie gave her a quick hug before Mary took a hold of Danica's arm.

"I'm sorry but we really need to leave." Mary told them as she led Danica out of the room. "Thanks for having her alive when I got here. You can never trust you CIA people." Annie couldn't help but let out a little of a laugh as they left the room. She reminded herself she needed to pick up a present for Chloe's birthday that was in a few days. She let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't missed the special day, but she knew the moments she had missed with her family were worth it when she helped people like Danica. There were some things that were more important than birthday parties and game nights. She only wished her family could know what her real job was so they could understand.

**The next chapter starts with Danica, Marshall, and Mary going over WITSEC rules :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mary: A lot of us like to throw pity parties for ourselves. We tell ourselves that our childhoods, Moms, Dads and our drunk Uncles caused more damage than any therapy could fix. Then you meet people like Danica who make you realize your jacked up childhood was only the tip of the ice burg._

The trip to Albuquerque didn't take very long and before they knew it Marshall, Mary, and Danica were in the WITSEC conference room. Danica was unsure how to read her new Marshals personalities, and had actually spent the hours trying to figure out their relationship. In the end she decided she liked how they worked together. Marshall would spew random facts and Mary would act like it was the most boring thing in the world. However, they never really seemed to get annoyed with each other. Sure they would make fun of each other but not annoyed.

"Do you want any water? Or I think we might have some hot tea packets from when a woman named Eleanor worked here." Marshall asked Danica as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the conference room.

"Tea sounds good. Thank you Marshall." She tried to smile as he started to walk out the door. The last thing she wanted was for them to think she was ungrateful.

"Sure thing Kiddo." He left the room and Mary walked in with a cardboard moving box.

"Special delivery." Mary grumbled as she dropped the box on the table. Danica had been told by the CIA to mail some clothes to the U.S. about a week before she had left. She had simply told her Uncle she was mailing something to a friend. He had no reason not to trust her. Mary cut open the box with a pair of scissors and pulled out a beautiful black trench coat. Mary's eyes widened as she read the label. "Why does a sixteen year old have a Burberry coat?"

Danica shrugged while looking at the coat in Mary's hands. "My Uncle said each and every Novak represented the family, and that we should always look the part. It was a gift from his friend though, so he didn't get the right size."

"You were told you could only mail a few things. Why did you pick something that is too big for you?" Mary asked. She still wasn't sure if she could trust Danica. She was always suspicious of any witness turning on their family.

"If I packed my clothes I always wore my Uncle would have caught on." Danica told her. Mary tucked away a lock of blond hair that had fallen and continued to go through the box.

"Okay look. You can wear this stuff for a few days but I think it would be better if you got some lower end clothes once we get you settled. Even if it's from one of those annoying teen stores like Abercrombie and Fitch. God I hate that store." Mary sighed again closing the box.

"That fine. All of that stuff was bought with blood money. I don't even want to look at that coat. It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday. I remember the look in my Uncles eyes when he gave it to me and told me I deserved it because I was becoming a young woman." At that point Marshall walked in placing the tea on the table as Danica continued to talk. "You can have the coat if you want."

"Sweet. I think I like this one Marshall." She grinned as she placed the coat on the chair.

"That's great Mar." He sighed and shook his head. "She doesn't like witnesses often so you should be proud."

"Thanks." Danica laughed. "But I'm not officially a witness yet right?"

"No, not until you sign all of this legal mumbo jumbo." He told her gesturing toward the thick packet of the WITSEC rules. "We do need to talk about one more thing though." He noticed Danica stiffen and she sat up in her chair.

"There isn't something wrong about my deal is there?" This couldn't go wrong it just couldn't Danica thought. She knew if she didn't have their protection her family would kill her.

"It's nothing like that Danica." Marshall smiled reassuringly. "We just need to know what you want to do when it comes to your living arrangements."

"My living arrangements?" Danica hadn't even thought about where she would live. From the first time she had talked with the CIA they had told her she would be relocated. No one had ever gone into detail.

"Basically you can live in one of two places. Albuquerque has a boarding school which you can get into because of your high grades. Or…" Mary paused and looked at Marshall for a few seconds. "Or you can be placed with a family already in witness protection."

"Why do you sound like you don't think that's a good idea?" Danica asked as she protectively wrapped her arms around her. Did they not trust her with their other witnesses?

"Look, if we place you with a family you are going to want to bond. Bonding means sharing; sharing means security breeches and security breeches means both you and the family getting relocated." Mary sighed. "I don't like losing witnesses who give me five hundred dollar coats."

"They could never know who I am?" Danica asked. "Not even that I'm not a criminal?"

"No, never." Mary told her firmly. "You could never tell them who you were, and they could never tell you about their former lives. Now that's pretty hard for people who are trying to bond and become a family, so I'm sure you can understand why it would be easier if you went to the boarding school."

"I want to try the family." Danica said quickly. "This is supposed to be a clean start right? A chance to be who ever I want to be? Well, what I want is to be a normal kid in a normal family. Can we please try this?" Danica begged. Mary looked at Marshall who only shrugged.

"Fine. I have a family in mind. I'll call them now and they can drive down here." Mary sighed.

"How much are you going to tell them about me?" Danica asked quietly.

"I'll just show them your picture and tell them you need to be placed. This isn't a guarantee okay? I can't force them to do anything." Mary asked as she got up to leave.

"I understand. Thank you Mary." Danica smiled.

"Whatever. This makes us even on the whole coat thing." Mary grumbled as she left the room. Danica's mind was spinning at the thought of possibilities of who this new family could be. As scared as she was about starting her new life Danica knew if she had her Marshals and this new family she could get through it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading and please review. **** There will be interactions with Danica, Mary and Annie. This will sound really dumb but I sort of forgot that part of the story line so I'm trying to remember what I was going to write.**

Mary, Marshall and Danica all stood in front of the one way mirror looking at room where Silas and Maxine Dover were waiting. When Mary called them she hadn't given them any details other than they were needed to discuss something very urgent. Mary sighed when she looked over at Danica who was already nervously twirling her hair. She knew this family was Danica's best shot at being placed with a family. She resembled the two pretty well. Both had dark brown hair like her, and Maxine's dark brown eyes almost matched Danica's perfectly. She had told Danica not to get her hopes up, but even she knew that was pointless. She really couldn't blame the kid for wanting normal for once.

"Okay, now I'm going to go in there and ask them if they would be willing to consider this. I'll turn on the speaker so you can hear everything, but they won't be able to hear or see you. I want to remind you Danica-"

"You can't guarantee anything. I know Mary." Danica tried to give her a confident smile but she continued to twirl her hair.

"Okay then." Mary nodded and walked into the room. The Dover's where talking softly but stopped and looked up when Mary walked in. "Thank you for coming in on such short notice."

"I have to say we are a little nervous for being called in. We haven't done something wrong, have we?" Silas asked while holding his wife's hand.

"No, no nothing like that." Mary sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is very urgent but I need you to take your time to consider it."

"Anything you need from us Mary." Maxine told her and Silas nodded. Mary pulled out the school picture of Danica that was in the plain folder she was holding. She handed the picture to Maxine who showed it to Silas.

"That's Danica. All I can tell you about her for now is that she is almost seventeen, she's smart and she needs to be placed with a family."

"Placed? You mean permanently?" Maxine asked.

"With everything she is going through testifying we feel like it would be best for her to have a permanent home. We've chosen your family because you have been in the program for three years. You have had time to adjust and you also have a child around her age."

"She… isn't a criminal is she?" Maxine asked sofetly while looking at the photo.

"I cant share any information about her case with you. All I can tell you is that she's looking for a fresh start like all of my other witnesses."

"Could we have a minute to talk? This isn't just going to impact Max and I but Penny too." Silas asked while still holding his wife's hand. Mary joined Marshall and Danica again and turned off the speaker.

"What do you think kid?" Marshall asked.

"They seem nice." Danica replied softly with her eyes still fixed on the couple. Mary rolled her eyes at the comment. How could a two minute conversation tell you someone was nice?

"And you're basing this off of?" She asked.

"The fact they aren't running a mob." Danica said simply. She knew she was setting the bar pretty low but at this point she would take anyone.

"Good point." Mary shrugged.

"How old is Penny?" Danica asked.

"She just turned thirteen." Mary said. Danica was relieved at the fact Penny was younger. She had spent her entire life being bullied, and had been afraid if she was the younger one that just might happen again. Marshall noticed the couple looked like they were wrapping up their conversation and he turned to Mary.

"You should probably head in there." He told her.

"Why did I get stuck with this job again?" She rolled her eyes but she walked into the room.

"We would be happy to have her." Silas told her even before she sat down.

"And you're sure?" Mary asked.

"If it was Penny alone in witness protection we would want someone to be there for her." Maxine told her and Silas nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter to us why she is in the program. What ever happened she deserves to move on from." Silas told her.

"Okay then. I'll get the paperwork." Mary walked out of the room and was glad that part was done with. She hoped the next few months would be smooth sailing but who was she kidding? These were witnesses.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I am very busy with school. Never be worried I have abandoned my story though. I would never do that **

Stan set up the Dover's in the break room while Mary, Marshall and Danica went over her WITSEC agreement. They were about half an hour into it and had covered most of the basics.

"Now, what most of our witnesses find so difficult about the program is leaving their family behind. You will never be able to speak to them or see them again." Marshall told her.

"Most of them are in jail. I don't think I would see much of them even if I wasn't in WITSEC." Danica muttered. In total fourteen of her family members were being imprisoned on charges of money laundering, murder and human trafficking. Eleven of the less key players had taken deals, while Josef, Ezven, and Petra were taking their chances with a jury.

"There weren't any aunts or cousins you were close with?" Marshall asked.

"One I guess, my cousin Alexander."

"Alexander Novak, the son of Nicholas Novak?" Marshall asked looking through the papers in front of him. Alexander was only seventeen and as far as they knew he had nothing to do with the family business.

"The very one." She replied.

"And you're sure Alexander had no involment in the crimes?" Mary asked.

"Alexander is just as sick of our family as I am. While claiming how proud he was to be an American, Nicholas was sneaking girls across the border to be used as god knows what." Danica shuttered at the thought of what the girls had gone through. "They forced Alexander to move back and forth like me."

"And there isn't anyone else you were close too?" Mary asked. It did make sense that Josef would try to keep her so isolated but Mary wasn't quite sure she was buying her story.

"The only family members I was allowed to see regularly are the ones going to jail." Danica sighed. "What I would really like is if we just stopped talking about my family. I don't want to think about them anymore."

"You can pretend they don't exist once the trial is over." Mary told her. "Until then you are going to have the prosecutor drilling you over and over about what you know. You have to tell them everything Danica. The things that are the most uncomfortable to talk about are the first things you should tell them."

"Believe me Mary I understand. I've been keeping secrets about my family since as long as I could remember. Those girls-" Danica's voice cracked as she tried to hold back crying. "They deserve justice for what my family did to them, for what I didn't do to protect them."

"You knew about the human trafficking?" Mary suddenly looked up from the papers. "I thought you went to the CIA because you overheard conversations about fake financial books and hits your family had done?"

"No, I never knew about the girls until I learned what my family was being charged with." Danica sighed. "But that's the problem. I knew my family was doing terrible things but I never dug deeper than the money. I didn't want to know."

"It's human nature to want to protect your family, no matter what they have done." Marshall said quietly.

"I'm done protecting them Marshall. All I want to do is testify and move on with my life. I don't want to be Danica Novak anymore. I want to be Danica Dover." Marshall pushed a paper at her and smiled.

"Once you sign this paper that is exactly who you will be." He told her. "It will take a while for your adoption to be finalized, but you'll still have your new last name." Danica picked up her pen and signed the paper quickly.

"She's gone." Danica smiled and Marshall nodded.

"I have a feeling this is the beginning of something beautiful." Marshall smiled while Mary just rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop with the cheesy quotes for a minute? I think I'm going to hurl." Mary muttered. "You ready to move into your new home?" She asked Danica.

"More than anything." She told her. Danica couldn't help but let out a deep breath. She knew she still had the trial to get though, but she wasn't feeling scared like her Marshalls expected her to. Someone needed to hold her family accountable for what they did, and she was looking forward to the day where she would tell the world what they had done.


	11. Chapter 11

**We will be seeing Annie within the next few chapters.**

_**Six months later**_

"So what did you get her?" Mary asked Marshall as they drove to the Dover's. They were on their way to celebrate Danica's adoption and her 17th birthday, and Mary was pleased that the adoption process had gone smoothly.

"A mint condition Captain America action figure. Maxine said he's Danica's favorite super hero and that she saw the movie three times." Marshall replied as he drove. "It's pretty fitting considering her story. Why, what did you get her?"

"The complete collection of Ray Bradbury's classics." Mary shrugged.

"That's actually… a really great gift." Marshall couldn't help but be surprised. It was a very well thought out gift. Mary wasn't a bad person but she was a busy person. Sometimes getting gifts took a back seat to keeping people safe. "I'm sure she connects with Bradbury's want for a world where people can be free to think, express and create without the constrictions of anything to hold them back."

"Please stop with the dork talk please." Mary sighed as the pulled up the colonial style house. It had been a struggle for Mary and Marshall to find a colonial in Albuquerque but the Dover's had their heart set on one. The family was from New York and wanted a big change from their old apartment.

"Mary! Marshall!" A voice cried out as they walked toward the back yard. Mary saw Penny standing next to the fence door holding it open. "We're back here."

"Hey Kid." Marshall smiled while giving her a hug.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked them as she led them closed the gate. She was wearing a black dress with white polka dots. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and the ends were curled. "Danica helped me pick it out."

"So you two are still getting along?" Mary asked. Both were good kids, but both Marshalls were worried about two former only children suddenly having siblings.

"Oh yeah. Danica is really cool." Penny smiled. "She is kind of grumpy in the morning."

"Now you know what I go through with Mary." Marshall smiled at Penny. Mary whacked him in the arm but he just laughed. They found Silas at the grill and Maxine putting another pitcher of tea out.

"Hey, good to see you could come." Maxine smiled and looked around. "Danica is around here somewhere."

"I'm right here Mom." Danica came from behind Maxine and gave her Marshall's hugs. "You didn't have to give me gifts. Believe me you have done enough for me already."

"It was no problem." Mary shrugged as they both handed her the gifts.

"Oh there's Grace! I'll go say hi." Danica said over her shoulder as she walked away to greet her friend.

"So you're Mom and Dad now? How has that been going on?" Mary asked. Maxine shrugged and looked at her husband.

"About three months now, right Silas?" She asked.

"I'd say that was about right." Silas agreed and looked around to see if anyone else was standing within ear shot. "We didn't think it would be a problem. Our cover story is she's a distant cousin who's been bounced around from family member to family member."

"It's fine Silas. Mary's just paranoid about Danica getting to close." Marshall replied and Mary rolled her eyes. Marshall looked to see Danica chatting with a few children her age. "Has Danica been making friends here?"

"A few." Maxine nodded. "It's hard for her though. She is mature for her age and cant help but be a little different."

"She's also terrified of letting her secret slip." Silas added and his wife nodded. "She told Max the worst part of that would be putting us in jeopardy. That Penny would have to start another whole new life."

"Well, Danica seems dead set on staying with you. Once time goes on she'll think less and less about her cover story. It will become more natural." Mary told them.

"Mary's right." Marshall agreed. "Eventually it will stop feeling like a story to everyone and more like the truth."

"Mary! Marshall!" Danica's voice came from behind them. "The gifts are perfect. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it." Marshall smiled.

"Captain America is the best." Danica replied. "How did you know Ray Bradbury is my favorite author Mary?"

"Lucky guess." Mary replied. "Now you'll have something to read while we fly to New York." Danica was set to testify in two weeks and all of them just wanted it over with.

"You remember your story for your friend's right?" Marshall said in a softer voice while looking around to make sure no one was too close.

"I'm going to Virginia with you and Mary to tour some colleges." Danica replied. "Mom and Dad can't take me because they have work and Penny has school."

"The whole thing will be over before you know it kid." Marshall told her and Danica nodded.

"I know Marshall, I know." Danica told him. She wasn't afraid of testifying against her family anymore because they weren't her family anymore. In reality she now knew they had never been. Families protect and love each other, and her family had done none of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get the plot moving. Thanks for reading and please review.**

"You sure you packed everything kid?" Marshall asked as he closed the trunk of his SVU.

"I'm absolutely sure." Danica answered. "What's Mary talking about to my parents?"

"Just the basic stuff about how long you're going to be gone." He shrugged. They both turned around when they heard the front door shut. Mary, Maxine, Silas and Penny all were walking to them on the driveway.

"Be safe Sweetheart." Maxine told her while giving her a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom. I'll be safe I promise." She smiled.

"Love you too Honey." Silas hugged her.

"I love you too Dad. Penny, I promise to call you okay?" She smiled at her sister.

"Okay." She whispered looking down at the floor. Silas turned to Marshall and whispered in his ear.

"Penny is worried about Danica getting hurt." He told him and Marshall nodded.

"Mary and I are going to make sure Danica stays safe on her trip, okay Penny?" He smiled at the young girl who nodded.

"Okay, time to hit the road." Mary told them as she jingled the keys. After a few more good byes they were on their way to the airport. As they drove along Mary noticed Danica nervously twirling her hair. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "This is all so crazy that's all."

"You'll do fine at trail." Marshall told her.

"I know." She nodded. "I'm glad I'm testifying. I'm going Zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou."

"What did she just say?" Mary asked Marshall.

"She's going to kill two birds with one stone."

"I get to put away criminals and make sure I never have to be part of that family again. All with this trial."

* * *

><p>For the past month Annie had been going over encrypted files from the Novak families computers. Even family computers, not just ones used in the business, had been encrypted. Auggie had managed to figure out the encryption and Annie was carefully going through them. She stopped dead in her tracks when she read an email that had been sent to Josef Novak over a year ago. She found another one that had been more recent; after Danica had fled the Republic with Annie. She quickly looked up a name that was referred to in the first email.<p>

"Oh god." She whispered. She got up from her chair and quickly walked to Joan's office.

"Annie, what do you-"Joan started to ask.

"I need to go to New York. Danica Novak is stepping into a trap."


	13. Chapter 13

**I know technically the CIA isn't supposed to operate within the U.S. but whatever. They do it all the time **

Joan made Annie sit down and tell her the entire story. Annie tried to tell it as quickly as she could without letting any details out.

"I was going to try and call her Marshalls but they have already bordered the plane." Annie told her.

"Danica's going to be held in a separate building from the courthouse until she testifies, that's correct?" Joan asked.

"Well, yes I think." Annie shrugged.

"Then what I think is best is for you to go to New York and detain the threat. There is no need to push back her testimony. Too much man power and money has gone into this case to spend any more on it."

"Joan, are you sure-" Annie started before Joan gave her a look that made her quickly close her mouth. Joan then grabbed the phone.

"Arthur, I need to private plan this minute for Annie to go to New York… Danica Novak… I know Arthur, I know, but if we don't give her the plane this child will die." Another pause and then a look of relief came over her eyes. "Thank you Arthur."

"Did he say yes?" Annie asked when she hung up the phone.

"As long as Danica testifies on schedule and Jai goes with you Arthur is okay with it." Joan told her and she sat down at her desk. Joan stared at her in silence for a few seconds. "What are you waiting for? Go."

"Thank you." She told her and she rushed out the room. Annie practically ran to her desk to get everything she needed for the trip. She didn't even have the time to go home and get a change of clothes. Annie had the feeling the Marshalls were not going to like her moving into their territory, but she needed to do what she felt was best for Danica. She quickly threw her ID and Smithsonian badge into her purse.

"Ready Annie?" She turned around to see Jai with a bag on his shoulder. She nodded and they quickly left headquarters. They made it the plane in record time and then Annie briefed Jai on Danica.

"Do you think we'll get there time?" Jai asked.

"If we don't I don't want to think about what will happen." Annie sighed. A text came to her phone with the location of the building where Danica would be held. What she wanted most was to call the Marshalls but Joan had given her orders. She only hoped Joan wouldn't have to regret her decision.

* * *

><p>Danica sat at the table in the small conference room while staring out onto the New York sky. They had already been there for about an hour, and the prosecutor had come in to briefly go over her testimony about twenty minutes ago. Danica felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and an overwhelming sense of dread had come over her. She shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong.<p>

"Are you okay Danica?" Marshall's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"Perfect." She replied while trying to smile. She looked down at her watch that had been a gift from her parents. "Do you think I could use the restroom?"

"Sure, come with me." Mary replied and led her out the room. "I've got this." Mary told the security guards outside the door. They nodded and let the two walk to the bathroom. Mary checked the bottom of the stalls to make sure no one else was in there. Danica used the restroom and then went to wash her hands.

"Mary, do you think I could have a minute alone?" Danica sighed.

"What for?" Mary asked.

"I just need a minute to myself okay?" Danica replied. Mary sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She stood next to the door and was only planning on giving Danica literally a minute alone, but then she saw a blonde woman and a man running down the hallway with Marshall. As they got closer Mary recognized the blonde as the agent who had been with Danica at the air port.

"What the hell-" She started to say until she heard Danica's voice from inside the bathroom.

"Oh god." Danica's muffled voice came through. Mary pulled out her gun and rushed into the room with the other three behind her.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you guys like this Read and Review please

Danica had her back to a wall with her hands up and a young man, maybe twenty, had a gun pointed at her. She was shaking and choking back tears. His face was red and he had a look of pure anger as he looked around the room.

"You make one more move and I'll shoot her." He screamed." Put your guns down." He ordered at Mary and Marshall, who could do nothing but comply.

"He would never-" Danica started to say until he cut her off.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Danica." He growled.

"He's right Danica." Annie said calmly. "He's done this before."

"You know who the hell this is?" Mary asked.

"He's my cousin." Danica whispered. "Alexander."

"You made contact with him, didn't you?" Marshall sighed.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered. "But this has to be a mistake. Alexander, please tell them this is a mistake!"

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked. "This is no mistake. Thinking you were ever loyal to our family was a mistake."

"I had to do what was right." She whispered. "You feel the same way. Don't you Alexander?"

"He has a gun pointed to your head. I don't think you two are on the same page." Mary told her.

"No, you are all wrong! He loves me. He would never do anything to me" She cried. "You love me don't you, Alexander?"

"Danica listen to me." Mary said sternly.

"Don't listen to her." Alexander shouted back. For a few moments there were Mary and Alexander's voices trying to yell over each other until a voice broke through.

"He killed Peter!" Annie suddenly shouted. Silence suddenly filled the room as Danica shook her head.

"No, no, no." Danica repeated. "He would never do that."

"It's true." Alexander shrugged. "He was no good for you."

"Can someone fill us in please?" Marshall asked.

"You tell them Danica. Tell them about the boy you loved." Annie said calmly. Tears poured down Danica's face.

"He was so good to me. We had to meet in secret because Uncle didn't want me dating, but I had to be with him." Her voice was coming out in choked sobs. "I loved him. He was sweet, funny, smart-"

"And a damn Russian!" Alexander yelled pushing the gun closer into Danica's face. The two began to yell back in forth in rushed Czech even Annie couldn't understand.

"Ty parchante!"

"Zrádce!"

"Bezcenný kus smetí!"

"What the hell are they saying Annie?" Jai asked.

"I don't know." Annie replied shaking her head. "They're talking too fast. The bits and pieces I'm getting aren't exactly nice though."

"You two need to calm down." Jai told them.

"You knew about him? How did you know he was Russian?" Danica asked. "No one was supposed to know."

"Uncle always told me to keep an eye out for you. He told me that I was your protector. I saw you sneak out one night and I followed you." He snarled. "I asked around about him until I finally got it out of someone that he was a Russian. A Russian hiding in our country, the country his people tried to destroy. Of all the boys you could have had Danica. I knew you were too good for him!"

"So you killed him?" Danica shrieked.

"I sent him a message from your phone telling him you wanted to meet. Before I shot him I told him he was nothing, and that his family, his heritage, and country were all filth and trash. He wasn't worthy to date any Novak, let alone one that was going to take over an empire like ours."

"Did he… did he suffer?" Danica whispered.

"It only took a few minutes." He shrugged. "He kept saying skřivan, skřivan."

"Lark was his pet name for me. He wanted me to be free." Danica whispered. "Please Alexander, let me finally be free."

"You were free Danica." Alexander said with a softer tone. "You were free with our family."

"Alexander, you know that isn't true." Danica told him sternly.

"And you would have been free with him?" Alexander asked. "You would have been free with a person who's family oppressed our?"

"Exactly Alexander, his family did that." Danica told him with anger in her voice. "He wasn't even born when the war ended! We weren't born! For how long is our family going to let that past haunt us?"

"They did terrible things to our people." He told her.

"You're right, they did very bad things." Danica said with softness back in her voice. "But Alexander, we have to let that go. Our family can't go on until the end of time being angry at people who no longer have control over us. We're free Alexander, we're all free. We just have to decide what to do with that freedom." Alexander looked around the room nervously and unsure what to do.

"You don't want to hurt your cousin Alexander." Marshall said calmly.

"He's right." Annie said nodding her head. "You didn't bring any back up. If you really wanted to kill her you would have made sure someone would have been there to stop us from coming in."

"Uncle told me to kill you." Alexander whispered. "He said I would take over."

"There's nothing to take over. It's all gone and we can all start fresh." Danica said softly. "I need you to put down the gun." Alexander shook his head as he started to cry.

"I can't, I can't." He repeated.

"Ukázat světu, jak je možné postavit za to, co je správné. Nenechte se ovládat ještě. Být muž, který chcete být." Danica whispered softly and with that he dropped his gun and fell to the floor. Annie stepped forward but Mary shook her head. Danica was on the floor holding her cousin in her arms as he sobbed.

"Máte zdarma, máte zdarma." Danica repeated as she stroked his hair.

"What's she saying?" Marshall asked.

"You're free." Annie whispered as she looked at the two clinging to each other.


	15. Chapter 15

After a few moments, Mary snapped out of the fog the chaos had put her in and went to reach for Danica. "Come on Danica, we need to get you out of here."

"We need to get Alexander out of here too." Annie told Mary as Marshall picked up the pairs guns.

"What's going to happen to him?" Danica whispered as Mary helped her off the floor.

"If he has information the CIA needs than he may get protective custody, if not we will send him back to the Czech Republic where he'll be prosecuted for Peter's murder." Annie replied. Annie had hoped when she had left Danica in that airport Danica was finally being freed from her family. Now, along with the stress of starting a whole new life, she was going to have to take in the fact her cousin killed the person she loved. Annie turned to Mary and asked, "Is she still testifying today?"

"I would hope so. My boss is going to already going be pissed she almost died; her not testifying wouldn't help anything. You still up for this Danica?" Mary asked.

"I'm just peachy." Danica replied. "Can we leave now?"

"It would probably be for the best if we all got out of here." Jai replied and the rest nodded. As Annie and Jay led Alexander out of the room, he turned to face his cousin.

"I did it to protect you." He whispered. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know you did. I know you did." Danica replied with tears in her eyes again. "Thanks Annie for saving my life. Again."

"No problem Danica." Annie replied and attempted to give her a smile. Jai, Annie and Alexander left the room as Danica tried to hold back sobs, her body shaking.

"Are you sure you're okay kid?" Marshall asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to hate him. I want to hate him for taking Peter away from me because of stupid things my family had told him. I want to hate him for becoming one of them." Danica paused, wiping away tears that had fallen down her face. "I have every reason to hate him. So tell me Marshall, why can't I?"

"I… well… sometimes-" Marshall tried to form some sort of explanation for what she should be feeling when Mary interrupted him. Mary took Danica by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Look kid, in a matter of months you have lost almost everything. You thought you had one person to hang on to and it turns out that person betrayed to you. You want to hate him. But you can't hate him because you're human and he is family." Mary paused, letting her words sink in. "He's family and you love him. You know how close you were to becoming someone like him. You know Alexander never really had a chance because of your family."

"He wasn't as strong as I was." Danica replied. "I should have tried harder to save him. I saw what was happening. I'm angry at him but I just can't hate him."

"You can be angry all you want Danica. You can even be a little glad when he goes to prison for what he did for Peter." Mary told her. "But hating him, well hating him isn't really going to get us anywhere, is it?"

"Peter wouldn't have wanted me to be angry for the rest of my life. He knew how trapped we were in that family." Danica told her.

"We should leave soon if you still want to testify." Marshall told her as he looked at his watch. "Now, are you sure you are still up for this?"

"Someone in my family has to start doing the right thing." Danica replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You'll be in the room when I testify, won't you Mary?"

"Sure kid, sure." Mary replied giving her a small smile. She couldn't help but to herself as the three walked down the hallway. She knew this knew this witness was going to be trouble from the beginning, she just knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

Marshall and Mary escorted Danica out of the courtroom after her testimony. They immediately got her in the black SVU, and Mary proceeded to drive them to the airport. Danica remained silent as they drove, wrapped up in her own mind, and didn't speak throughout the entire flight. She didn't even flinch when Marshall's phone rang on the ride to her home. He spoke for a few minutes. After he hung up, he grimly turned around to Danica.

"I'm sorry Kid; Alexander just didn't have enough information," He told her. "He is going to be sent to the Czech Republic and put on trial."

"Well, that's what's right, isn't it?" Danica sighed.

"Does it not feel right?" Marshall questioned.

"I don't know what I feel anymore Marshall," She whispered. Marshall paused, unsure what to say to this young girl whose heart was breaking in front of him. It occurred to him she had never really had been able to grieve for Peter.

"You lost Peter," He told her. "It's okay to grieve for him Danica."

"What for Marshall?" Danica asked a touch of anger in her voice. "It isn't bringing him back."

"No, no it isn't," Marshall replied defeated. What in the world was he doing try to give advice like this to a teenage girl. He turned to Mary and gave her a knowing look. She glared and him and mouthed, "What?" He glared back and she sighed loudly.

"Look Kid, this week blew for you. I'll give you that," Mary told her. "But you can't let the pain and anger you have now stop you from appreciating the family you have right now. Your real family is ready to love you for who you are, and they need you to be fully in this with them. Do you understand?"

"I love them too., Danica whispered.

"You can't talk to them about Peter but you can with our WITSEC therapist," Marshall tells her but after seeing her roll her eyes he says, "or you can talk to one of us." Danica continued to stare out the window, her head gently resting against the glass.

"Peter was pretty sheltered as a kid. I think his parents were so worried that people would find out he had been adopted from Russia they wanted to make sure he was as Czech as possible. They never let him listen to any American music. I remember the first time I played him a Nat King Cole song." Danica whispered with her eyes closed, head pressed against the window, smiling as she remembered the long ago memory. "He had asked how I got through the really bad days with my family. So one day I took him in my room and played this song for him. I sat in his lap and, after a few plays, he started to sing the words to me."

"Which song was it?" Marshall gently pressed, worried he might upset her. She kept her eyes closed as she began to quietly sing the song.

"Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by." Danica's signing was cut off as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Unsure of what to say to her, Marshall began to softly sign the rest of the song.

"If you smile through your pain and sorrow, smile, and maybe tomorrow you'll see the sun come shining through for you." He gently sang, finising the song for her. Silence remained in the car as Marshall struggled to find the words to comfort her. "Peter knew how strong you were, he had to. You can get through this Danica."

"I know." Danica smiled as they pulled up to her house where Penny was eagerly waiting for her on the steps. "With you two and my family I know I can." The two watched her as she got out of the SVU and ran to get a hug from her little sister.

"She's actually going to be okay, isn't she?" Marshall marveled at Mary.

"Yeah Marshall, I think she finally is," Mary said as she watched Danica be with the family she was meant for.


End file.
